About Love
by BubuDeer
Summary: Cinta. Kata yang begitu syarat akan makna. Sehun sendiri mengakui itu. Ia bahkan tak percaya akan sebegini senangnya saat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Menggelitik dan menyesakkan dadanya karena seperti ada ribuan mawar didalamnya. -Summary kagak nyambung- HunHan Story with GS!Luhan. Read and Reviewnya HunHan Sipper!


Judul : About Love

Author : Bubudeer

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), other.

Genre : Romance, General, little bit sad/hurt.

**Don't Plagiat my Fanfiction! Be a good reader!**

**About Love**

Cinta.

Kata yang begitu syarat akan makna. Sehun sendiri mengakui itu. Ia bahkan tak percaya akan sebegini senangnya saat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Menggelitik dan menyesakkan dadanya karena seperti ada ribuan mawar didalamnya.

Sehun, seorang pria tampan nan mapan di usianya yang memasuki seperempat abad bulan depan. Perawakannya yang mungil tapi tegas dan gentle itu membuat banyak orang terpesona, apalagi gadis-gadis yang haus akan sentuhan. Namun, sayang sekali, Sehun sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang amat dicintainya. Istrinya yang menawan dan membuatnya terbius saat pertama kali melihatnya, atau bahkan sampai saat ini. Sungguh, Sehun bahkan berjuang dengan sangat keras demi pencapainnya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang saat ini tengah menyandang status sebagai istrinya, Luhan.

ooOOoo

Koridor sekolah masih sangat sepi saat Sehun menginjakkan kakinya disana. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.20 waktu setempat. Oh, nampaknya Sehun datang terlalu pagi, mengingat pembelajaran masih akan dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Salahkan saja jam weker yang sengaja dipasang oleh Ibunya tadi malam. Hal itu memaksanya untuk bangun lebih awal karena merasa terganggu. Ibunya memang tak pernah kehabisan akal. Bisa saja ia akan disiram oleh ibunya jika tak segera bangun.

Sehun melangkah menuju kelasnya, suara sepatunya bergema disepanjang koridor. Ia bersenandung kecil, hitung-hitung untuk membuat moodnya membaik. "Oh, ada yang sudah datang?" Sehun bergumam saat dirinya memasuki kelas barunya. Ia adalah murid baru ditahun ajaran yang baru ini. Singkatnya, ia adalah murid tingkat satu SMA dan baru akan mengawali pembelajaran pada hari ini.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke salah satu bangku, memilih tempat yang se-strategis mungkin agar ia merasa nyaman. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada bangku di barisan ketiga dari depan, dekat dengan jendela yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan outdoor. "Berangkat pagi ternyata tak seburuk yang ku kira," ucap Sehun. Ia duduk di kursi barunya sambil sesekali melirik kearah seseorang yang lain yang juga berada disana.

Ia berdehem dengan agak keras, mencoba menarik perhatian si gadis. Namun nihil, gadis itu tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Sehun. Ia mendekat kearah sang gadis dengan perasaan kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

Mungkin karena ia belum melihat wajah tampanku, batin Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli dengan opininya, ia merasa bodoh dan kurang waras. Uh, tidak-tidak, ia adalah pemuda tampan dengan 1001 pesona. Jadi, sangat disayangkan jika ia menjadi kurang waras.

"Hey," pemuda tampan itu menyapa dengan begitu ramah. Ya, Sehun memang orang yang suka bergaul, tidak heran jika ia begitu mudah menyapa orang-orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Gadis dengan rambut coklat yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Aku Sehun, kau?" dengan seenak jidatnya Sehun memperkenalkan diri. Gadis yang masih merasa bingung itu tersenyum kikuk menanggapi Sehun. Ia merasa mengerti maksud pemuda dihadapannya itu setelah pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Luhan," gadis bernama Luhan itu berujar dengan sangat singkat.

Tak tahu kenapa, dada Sehun terasa bergetar. Jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Ia bahkan takut Luhan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya.

"A-ah begitu?" Sehun merasa menjadi pemuda paling bodoh. Sebegitu ber-efeknya kah senyum gadis cantik dihadapannya itu?

Lagi, Luhan menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan ragu disertai senyuman. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke bangku ku," Sehun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke bangkunya daripada ia jatuh lemas dengan memalukan dihadapan Luhan. Tidak, tidak! Ia bahkan tidak kuasa hanya untuk membayangkannya saja.

Saking asiknya ia mengobrol –jika bisa disebut mengobrol-, ia sampai tak tahu jika sudah ada banyak orang dikelas. Kursi kosong disamping kursinya pun sudah diisi oleh seorang siswa berwajah dingin yang menurut Sehun lumayan tampan. Yah, Sehun berpikir jika ia masih lebih tampan dari orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya selama setahun penuh.

Ia menepuk pundak teman sebangkunya itu dengan pelan. Mengajaknya berkenalan, sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Luhan. "Kau duduk disini?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk kursi disebelahnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Aku Sehun."

"Ah, aku Chanyeol."

"Kita akan menjadi teman sebangku untuk hari ini dan selanjutnya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun." Tambah Chanyeol, ia menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Sehun.

"Haha, jangan terlalu formal, Chanyeol." Kata Sehun dengan kekehan kecilnya. Chanyeol ikut terkekeh.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Hah, aku kira kelas ini akan penuh dengan orang-orang pasif yang menjunjung formalitas. Tapi ternyata tidak." Kening Sehun bertaut, bingung dengan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, "Yah, kita masuk kelas unggulan. Kau tak tahu?"Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. Ia baru paham dengan maksud Chanyeol. "Oh, tapi aku tidak seperti itu."

ooOOoo

**Chunkuk Senior High School's **

Gadis dengan surai coklat itu tengah asyik dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya. Langit yang cerah dan udara yang begitu sejuk seakan mendukung kegiatan Luhan. Ia bahkan tak merasa terganggu dengan ocehan seorang pria disampingnya, yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Ayolah, Lu. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya bisa,"

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Apa pria itu tak lelah bicara, dari tadi hanya bisa mengoceh tidak jelas. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar hari ini,"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Uh, apa gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar se-sibuk itu?

"Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan besok?" mata Sehun berbinar, ia berharap, sangat.

Luhan menggeram pelan lantas menutup bukunya. Ia sungguh bosan mendengar penawaran Sehun yang ini. Mengajaknya kencan hampir setiap hari dan sayangnya belum ada satu kencanpun yang ia terima. Ayolah, ini bukan penawaran tapi lebih ke paksaan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun." Luhan berucap sembari menggeleng. Membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa. Yah, meskipun ini bukan pertama kali ajakan kencannya ditolak. Apalagi, yang menolak adalah gadis yang sama. Namun, ia tak boleh menyerah, bukan?

Sehun, dirinya sudah mendeklarasikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia terpesona pada gadis bernama Luhan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Bisa dibilang, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sehun bahkan selalu menemani gadis itu. Hihi, walau kadang tak dianggap.

Tujuh bulan bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk Sehun mengetahui apa saja kebiasaan Luhan. Makanan kesukaan, minuman kesukaan, warna favorit sampai ukuran baju, celana dan sepatu Luhan, Sehun pun mengetahuinya. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa Sehun akan selalu menemani Luhan, jika ia sempat. Jadi ya, Sehun mengetahui banyak hal.

Menemani Luhan setiap saat bukanlah kencan seperti apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Sehun berpendapat jika kencan adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi, saat Luhan menerima ajakan kencannya-suatu saat-, ia akan langsung menciumi wajah gadis mungil nan cantik seperti barbie itu. Mengumumkan ke setiap orang yang bersisihan dengannya. Menggelikan sekali,

"Chanyeol," teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang telah dipanggil oleh Luhan. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan senyum. Dan yang membuat Sehun merasa jengkel adalah Luhan membalas senyum itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Ini berlebihan, tapi Sehun memang tak menyukai itu. Sehun saja harus berjuang dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi sebuah senyuman dari Luhan. Tapi, ini? Chanyeol bahkan mendapatkannya secara gratis. Betapa senangnya ia jika dirinya adalah Chanyeol.

"Kalian tak ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Jadi, posisinya adalah sekarang Luhan berada ditengah. Duduk diantara Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Tidak," sahut Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melihat kearah Luhan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sekali lagi, Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku membawa bekal dari rumah," Sehun mendecih malas. Luhan begitu manis didepan Chanyeol dan begitu cuek saat bersama dirinya.

"Benarkah? Wah… pasti enak sekali. Sayang sekali aku datang terlambat," Luhan terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol. Pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat, Chanyeol ingin mencoba makanan yang ia masak. Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa ia semalam.

Mereka terus bercanda satu sama lain dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun. Sehun mendengus pelan lalu meninggalkan taman sekolah. Membiarkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

ooOOoo

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan saat istirahat kedua tiba. Luhan menoleh sekilas, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan bersama Chanyeol."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Aku akan kekantin, kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu mengajak Chanyeol bergegas. "Ah, Sehun, belikan aku milk tea. Nanti aku ganti, ok?" Chanyeol berbicara setengah berteriak karena tangannya sudah ditarik Luhan keluar kelas. Sehun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

**Chunkuk Senior High School's Library**

"Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini dulu." Chanyeol menunjukkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya. "Uhm, baiklah. Aku akan mencari buku untuk kita pelajari." Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

Luhan tengah memilih buku-buku yang ingin dipelajarinya dan Chanyeol. Mereka telah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang kedua untuk belajar bersama diperpustakaan. Untuk makan atau sekedar mengisi perut, mereka memilih istirahat pertama. Mereka melakukan itu karena seminggu lagi adalah Ujian Akhir Semester pertama. Jadi, Chanyeol yang notabene-nya anak pintar –walau tak sepintar Sehun- memutuskan untuk belajar lebih giat.

"Chanyeol," Luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk membaca dan mencoba soal-soal yang ada dibuku. Chanyeol hanya menggumam, ia masih terfokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kenapa kau belajar sekeras ini. Bukankah kau akan dengan mudah mendapat nilai bagus?"

Bahu Chanyeol terlihat tegang untuk beberapa saat, lalu rileks kembali. "Aku hanya tak ingin," ucapnya.

"Hah?" dahi Luhan berkerut, merasa bingung dengan jawaban rancu Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam, seperti tengah menghempaskan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. "Hanya masalah keluarga, mereka ingin aku mendapat peringkat teratas di Ujian kali ini." Chanyeol menarik napas dengan pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, maka ayahku akan memindahkan ku ke Jepang. Ayahku mempunyai bisnis disana dan beliau ingin semua keluarga menetap disana. Hanya saja aku membuat perjanjian dengannya karena aku tak mau pindah. Ayahku berkata jika aku bisa di peringkat satu, maka ia akan membiarkan aku menetap di Korea. Sebaliknya, jika aku tak berada di posisi itu, terpaksa aku harus menetap di Jepang bersama keluargaku yang lain." Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menunduk, ia merasa bebannya sangat berat.

Luhan mengelus pelan bahu Chanyeol. Mencoba memberi kekuatan orang yang disukainya itu. "Kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol. Kau murid pandai," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku merasa tidak seperti itu. Bahkan aku tahu kau lebih pandai dariku, Lu." Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol prihatin. Ia merasa sedih, ia akan membantu Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tetap berada di Korea. "Aku akan membantumu, Chan." Luhan bergumam. Namun, terdengar sangat tegas dan tak bisa dibantah.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Betapa ia menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini. "Terima kasih." Ia kemudian mengusak lembut kepala gadis itu.

ooOOoo

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan ketus. Oh, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya kesal dengan gadis yang sedang memohon padanya. Apalagi permohonan itu sangat aneh. Apa Luhan mau berada di peringkat satu. Tapi, selama ini Sehun mengenal Luhan, ia tahu Luhan bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu.

"Chanyeol," Kata Luhan lirih membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak kuasa memandang wajah gadis yang sedang berhadapan dengannya tersebut. "Ia akan dibawa Ayahnya ke Jepang jika tak bisa mendapat peringkat pertama. Dan- dan aku tak ingin ia pergi, Sehun." Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Aku merasa aku tak sehebat itu." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengiba. Ia benar-benar mengaharapkan bantuan Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Lu. Aku bahkan tahu bahwa IQ-mu diatas rata-rata, diatasku dan juga Chanyeol. Jadi, aku mohon bantulah aku. Oh, atau kau mau aku berkencan denganmu? Aku akan berkencan denganmu kemana pun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?" gadis itu berucap dengan semangat. Seolah Sehun dengan senang hati akan menerima tawarannya.

Sehun tersenyum masam. Mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain. Menyedihkan.

'_Apa aku tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan tulus darimu, Lu?'_ batin Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Sehun berujar singkat.

ooOOoo

Sehari sebelum Ujian dan Sehun dibuat kalang kabut olehnya. Sebelumnya ia bahkan tak pernah seperti ini. Ia bingung, apa ia harus membantu Luhan-dengan kata lain juga membantu Chanyeol- atau ia harus diam dan memperoleh keuntungan atas perginya Chanyeol ke Jepang? Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia sampai harus terdampar di sebuah klub malam hanya karena memikirkan itu. Oh, Sehun berpikir jika ia harus membuat dirinya mabuk, agar besok ia tak fokus dan Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan peringkat teratas. Ya, begitu lebih baik.

**Chunkuk Senior High School**

Sehun datang kesekolah dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Ia benar-benar mabuk semalam dan berakibat pada keadaannya yang buruk. Sehun hanya berharap hari ini ia akan kehilangan fokusnya dalam mengerjakan soal. Dan jika itu berhasil, ia akan mengulangi perbuatan mabuknya semalam untuk 2 hari kedepan, selama Ujian berlangsung.

Terlihat oleh Luhan, Sehun beberapa kali terantuk meja. Mungkin pemuda itu mengantuk, pikirnya. Tapi, ia merasa ini sedikit janggal. Apa mungkin jika Sehun mencoba terlihat tak focus karena menyetujui permintaannya tempo lalu. Atau karena, pria itu terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk belajar semalam suntuk?

Pikiran Luhan terus melayang, tanpa sadar jika ia tengah melamun sambil menatap Sehun. Ia berdehem kikuk dengan sangat pelan, terlihat salah tingkah.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ batin Luhan frustasi.

Kemudian, Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan soal yang sudah menanti untuk dijawab. Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja melintas diotaknya seperti hantu yang tengah bergentayangan. Memikirkan sosok pria yang bahkan ia pikir telah menghancurkan hari tenangnya. Pria yang dianggapnya menyebalkan.

ooOOoo

Ujian telah berakhir. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kertas berisi pengumuman ranking ditempel. Semua murid terlihat bergerombol di papan pengumuman. Saling berebut agar dapat melihat dengan jelas ditempat paling depan. Suara riuh menjadi pengiring kegiatan tersebut. Ada yang tersenyum dan berteriak girang, ada juga yang terlihat murung dan ingin menangis.

Disisi lain, Luhan mencoba menerobos barisan tersebut. Ia sudah sangat penasaran dan tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia begitu cemas. Dalam hati ia terus berdo'a agar Chanyeol ada ditempat pertama.

Gadis mungil itu membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan murid-murid tadi. Tidak, ini diluar perkiraannya. Hatinya merasa sedih, kecewa, dan marah?

Ia segera berlari dari sana. Menahan bulir air mata yang siap meluncur begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Ia terus berlari hingga ia kini berada di atap sekolah. Tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh orang 'itu'. Sehun.

Matanya mengedar, mencoba mencari posisi lelaki itu. Oh, itu dia. Sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan mata terpejam. Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan gusar. "YA!" teriak Luhan begitu ia sampai didepan Sehun. Lelaki tersebut mulai membuka matanya, menatap bingung pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau sengaja, hah?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Apa?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Namun, selang beberapa detik ia tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Atau, kau menginginkan aku begitu?" Ujar Sehun.

"Kau gila." Sinis Luhan, membuat Sehun menyeringai. "Kau tahu jika Chanyeol akan pergi dari sini, huh? Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau malah harus berada di peringkat 1. Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatnya pergi dari sini?" cerca Luhan dengan menggebu. Air matanya sudah luruh begitu saja.

Sehun menggeram, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku bahkan sangat tahu. Aku rela mabuk demi dia, aku rela agar dia tak pergi dari sini dan akan selalu membuatmu bahagia! Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti. Aku selalu menemanimu, mencoba membuatmu tertawa. Tapi, apa balasanmu?! Kau bahkan lebih menyukai Chanyeol dan akan selalu begitu. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tahu dirimu, hah?! Apa dia mengerti dirimu seperti aku mengertimu?" Sehun terengah. Tangannya mengepal begitu erat. Ia kecewa pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

Sehun kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam. Gadis itu masih mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sehun.

ooOOoo

Kata-kata Sehun begitu menusuk hati Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan tak bisa tidur dan terus bergerak gelisah. Ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada Sehun. Setelah satu hari ini ia termenung di atap sekolah, setelah kepergian Sehun tadi, ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus minta maaf.

Dan soal Chanyeol, Luhan bahkan telah lupa dengan lelaki yang satu itu. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari lelaki itu jika ia baru saja mendarat di Jepang. Dan ia tak bereaksi apapun. Ini membingungkan.

Luhan mengakui bahwa ia memang keterlaluan pada Sehun. Ia selalu mengacuhkan lelaki itu, dan bertindak sebaliknya jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia baru sadar, Sehun lah yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, mencoba menghiburnya dengan lelucon yang sebenarnya sangat konyol itu.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata selama ini, tanpa sadar, ia juga telah memperhatikan lelaki dengan kulit albino itu. Hanya saja, kekagumannya terhadap Chanyeol membuatnya seakan lupa jika ada lelaki lain yang sangat peduli dan begitu mencintainya. Tuhan, ia sangat menyesal.

ooOOoo

Sehun sedang memakan setangkup roti saat tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu juga membawa setangkup roti dan juga segelas jus jeruk, menu yang sama dengannya.

Sehun menyelesaikan makannya dengan sangat cepat dan segera berlalu dari sana, jika saja tak ada tangan mungil yang mencegatnya. "Mau kemana?" gadis itu mengerjap, membuat Sehun membatin bingung. Luhan menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh Sehun.

"Duduklah disini. Jus-mu bahkan belum habis," Sehun menghela napas pelan.

"Ada apa? Langsung saja pada intinya." Ucap Sehun setelah dirinya duduk.

Luhan menyeruput jus-nya, "Aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu menunduk. Gurat wajahnya terlihat gugup. Sehun, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya. Itu terlalu mengejutkan.

"Aku minta maaf, Hun. Aku baru sadar jika selama ini kau lah yang selalu bersamaku," Luhan masih setia menunduk. Sangat malu untuk menatap Sehun. Hingga tangan Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dengan lembut, membuat wajah Luhan menatapnya.

Sehun menatap lurus kedalam manik mata Luhan. Mencari sebuah ketulusan disana. Dan…. Dapat. Ia dengan jelas melihat sebuah ketulusan dan kejujuran disana. Seketika itu, hati Sehun merasa lega. Ia sungguh sangat bahagia saat ini.

Jadi, "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Sehun mengusap lembut pipi tembam Luhan. Membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya saat melihat Luhan mengangguk. Sebelum….

"APA?!"

Mata gadis itu membelalak dengan lebar. Sehun terkikik geli dan melesat pergi, membiarkan Luhan berlari mengejarnya dengan gerutuan manisnya.

**END**


End file.
